mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Высший пилотаж
Русская стенограмма = :шкафчика открывается :Радуга Дэш: Весенняя тренировка была крутой, но я хочу скорее увидеть друзей! :шкафчика закрывается :Радуга Дэш: Поболтаю про Дэринг Ду с Искоркой, выпью с Эпплджек яблочный сок и устрою пижамную вечеринку с Пинки! :Мисти Флай: Ясно. Тебя ждёт весёлая неделя. :Спитфайр: Ну а я застряла на неделе отбора в Академию. :Радуга Дэш: Но ты обожаешь кричать и дуть в свисток. :Спитфайр: Да. Это так. :Радуга Дэш: Скоро увидимся! :свист :Радуга Дэш: смешок :свист :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает :отличия звенит :Радуга Дэш: А? О, карта! :Радуга Дэш: Привет, Искорка! Где задание? В Кристальных горах? В Ванхувере? Здесь? Скажи, что здесь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошая новость: карта вызвала нас двоих! :Радуга Дэш: Круто! хлопок Но есть и плохие новости? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Ну, не совсем. :Радуга Дэш: стонет Я только оттуда! : :свист :Сумеречная Искорка: Оо! :Радуга Дэш: Кхм-кхм. :Спитфайр: Так, новички! Добро пожаловать на неделю испытаний в Академии Чудо-молний! Вас будут оценивать по скорости, силе, выносливости и технике — всё отразится на финальной оценке. Будет ли сложно? Да! Вы будете плакать? Возможно. Будете ль вы летать столько, что крылья отвалятся? Такое было не раз. :Энджел Вингс: Она преувеличивает, чтобы нас напугать? Ведь крылья не могут отвалиться... или могут? :Спитфайр: Думаете, вы способны стать первоклассными летунами? :Скай Стингер: Да, мэм. :Остальные новобранцы: Да, мэм! :Спитфайр: Знаете что? Пока нет! :Радуга Дэш: тоскливо Помню, как она сказала это мне. :Новобранцы: с трепетом :Энджел Вингс: Может быть, это у самой Радуги Дэш отвалились крылья, как знать? :Спитфайр: в свисток Хватит шептаться — сделайте пятьсот кругов! Вперёд, на взлёт, вперёд! :свисты :Энджел Вингс: Э, я хочу, чтобы вы знали: вы мои любимые пони во всей Эквестрии. :Спитфайр: Как это мило! А теперь иди делай круги! :свист :Спитфайр: Добро пожаловать, Принцесса Искорка. Радуге Дэш А ты чего вернулась? :Радуга Дэш: Официальный визит дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты не заметила ли у кого-нибудь проблем с дружбой? :Спитфайр: Вроде нет: их отношения — не моя забота. Я делаю из них летунов. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Очаровательно. Они полны надежд и желания летать. Эх, над техникой надо поработать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Скажи им. Уверена, они оценят твои советы. :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Не хочу им разрушать самооценку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но они не станут лучше, не зная, над чем работать. :Спитфайр: Неверное положение крыльев, кривые линии... Придётся обучать их технике на уроках в классе. :Сумеречная Искорка: На уроках в классе? :Спитфайр: Да, самая нелюбимая часть этой недели для всех, но, увы, это необходимо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, мы поможем! :Радуга Дэш: А сможем? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно! С твоими лётными навыками и моим преподавательским опытом мы многое им дадим! Плюс, они нас узнают и сами придут с проблемами в дружбе! :Радуга Дэш: Мы участвуем! :Спитфайр: Отлично! в свисток :глухой стук :Спитфайр: Можете приступить к работе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо, что я успела составить графики полётов и симметрию крыла! Я помню это с тех пор, как училась летать! Так интересно! :Радуга Дэш: Возможно, для тебя. Я лично чуть не засыпала на уроках. Знаешь что? Ты можешь преподавать, а я буду их будить! в рожок :Искорки звенят :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, от жажды к знаниям их глаза будут сверкать, а хвост — пушиться. :Радуга Дэш: смешок Отличная шутка. :открывается :Радуга Дэш: в рожок :Новобранцы: ахают :Радуга Дэш: Просыпайтесь, новички! Урок начинается! :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, ученики! Я Сумеречная Искорка, а это Радуга Дэш. :Радуга Дэш: Но вы зовите нас «Искро-Эс» и «Дешинатор»! :Сумеречная Искорка: горло :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Просто шучу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Изучим базовую технику полётов. :Скай Стингер: стонет :Радуга Дэш: Кто это сказал?! :Скай Стингер: Я. Мы тут, потому что мы потрясающе классные летуны. Нам вовсе не нужны азы. :Радуга Дэш: Как тебя зовут? :Скай Стингер: Скай Стингер. Вы что, не слышали обо мне? :Вейпор Трейл: Он поставил рекорд по вертикальному ускорению! Сто пятьдесят метров за две секунды!Не сто пятьдесят, а пятьсот! Ср. "Five hundred". :Радуга Дэш: невпечатлённо Что ж. Это неплохо. :Вейпор Трейл: Это потрясает. :Сумеречная Искорка: горло Да, но мы поговорим о личных рекордах после уроков, Мисс...? :Скай Стингер: ВейпорОно произносится то как "Вейпер", то как "Вейпор". Трейл. Она — мой второй пилот. Я без неё не летаю. :Радуга Дэш: Придётся в одиночных полётах. :Вейпор Трейл: А будут... глотает ...одиночные полёты? :Радуга Дэш: Да. Это часть финального экзамена. :Скай Стингер: фыркает Мы сдадим его с крыльями, завязанными за спиной. Мою фотографию повесят вот здесь, рядом с вашей. :Радуга Дэш: Это серьёзное заявление, учитывая, что тут все пони — потрясающе классные летуны. :Скай Стингер: Я знаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: горло Итак! Вернёмся к делу. Назовите лучший угол крыла для минимального сопротивления воздуха. :Радуга Дэш: храпит :Сумеречная Искорка: в рожок :Радуга Дэш: быстро Проснитесь, новички! Урок начался! :открывается :Новобранцы: болтают :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, была пара заминок, но в целом всё прошло хорошо. :Радуга Дэш: шею, зевает Да, ни один пони не заснул. Что? Я не ученица! :Скай Стингер: Эй, Училка! :Радуга Дэш: Я или Искорка? Наверное, Искорка. :Скай Стингер: Э, обе. Меня беспокоят... одиночные полёты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё хорошо. Мы все бываем неуверены в себе. :Скай Стингер: Нет, нет. Как раз в себе я абсолютно не сомневаюсь. Я сильный летун. Очень, очень, очень сильный. Дело не во мне. Я беспокоюсь за Вейпор. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, э, очень мило... с твоей стороны? :Радуга Дэш: Знаешь что? Скоро начнётся тренировка по фристайлу. Бери её и покажешь, что вы можете. :Скай Стингер: Да! Готовьтесь быть в шоке! :свист :Скай Стингер: От меня. :свист :Скай Стингер: Вейпор ещё надо много работать. :свист :свисты :Сумеречная Искорка: Возможно, он и немного заносчив, но, признаю, Скай — отличный летун. Он взметнулся на сто пятьдесят метров!Не на сто пятьдесят, а на целых двести! Ср. "Two hundred". :Радуга Дэш: А ты видела движения Вейпор? Её крылья были под его крыльями. Она подталкивала его. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я просто не следила за Вейпор. Я всё время смотрела на Ская. :свисты :Сумеречная Искорка: А! Кажется, ты права! Вейпор создала порыв ветра, который достиг крыла Ская под углом сорок пять градусов, позволив ему сделать петлю! хлопок Кто-то всё-таки слушал меня! :Радуга Дэш: Получается, Скай даже и не догадывается, что он не так уж и крут. :Сумеречная Искорка: А Вейпор сосредоточена на помощи другу и не думает о своём полёте. А! Это наша проблема с дружбой! И выход только один! :свисты :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты не хочешь им сказать? :Радуга Дэш: Конечно, нет! Полёт — это тридцать процентов опыта и семьдесят процентов уверенности! Летун должен быть уверен в себе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но нельзя совершенствоваться, не зная, что тебе нужно! Кроме того, у Вейпор есть секрет от Ская — это плохо кончится! :Радуга Дэш: Да, но если сказать им, что они вредят друг другу, их ждут проблемы! :Скай Стингер: Ах, я справился с петлёй. Я удивлён, что вы ещё стоите. Думал, что я сбил вас с ног. :Вейпор Трейл: задыхаясь Ты... великолепен, Скай. :стук :Спитфайр: Соберись, Вейпор Трейл! Тебе надо работать над выносливостью, если хочешь в Академию! Чудо-молнии не задыхаются! Энджел Вингс, и это разгон облаков?! Облако тебя и не заметило! Обожаю мою работу. :Скай Стингер: Мы продолжим работу, кто знает? И однажды, ты почти дотянешься до меня. :Вейпор Трейл: Ох, я сомневаюсь. Тебя выбрали самым многообещающим летуном Стратусберга! А меня назвали «лучший чих». чихает :Скай Стингер: Ты и правда круто чихаешь. :Вейпор Трейл: Спасибо, Скай, но меня вряд ли за это возьмут в Академию. вздыхает Я что-то устала. Пойду приму душ. :Скай Стингер: Вы должны ей помочь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то не она... :Радуга Дэш: Обязательно! :открывается :Радуга Дэш: Слушай, ты молодец. Ты очень здорово летаешь. :Вейпор Трейл: Э, я? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вейпор Трейл, мы знаем, что ты делаешь. :Радуга Дэш: Ты делаешь всё, как надо! :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет Ты помогаешь Скаю! :Вейпор Трейл: Э, я не понимаю, о чём вы! Скаю не нужна ничья помощь. Он потрясающий. :тук-тук :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Только с тобой. И это будет видно на одиночных испытаниях, когда он не сможет сделать петлю. :Вейпор Трейл: О нет! Я должна ему помочь! То есть, а, э... Э, рафинад! :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему ты ему помогаешь? :Вейпор Трейл: вздыхает Всё началось в детстве. Вы должны понять... :Вейпор Трейл: рассказывает ...Скай рос в большой семье. Было непросто. Он всегда пытался привлечь внимание родителей. А я была единственным ребёнком и терпеть не могла усиленное родительское внимание. :"Твирли Вирли": Вейпор Трейл! Где ты? Хочешь поесть? Будешь делать уроки? :"Стир Стрэйт": Или мы можем провести время вместе! И целого дня будет мало! :Молодая Вейпор Трейл: вздыхает :Молодой Скай Стингер: Мам, пап, я тут! Смотрите, смотрите, я тут, я тут, хей! Мам, пап, вы видите! :дует :плач младенца :Молодой Скай Стингер: вздыхает :Молодая Вейпор Трейл: Ого, это невероятно! :свист :Вейпор Трейл: рассказывает Совместные полёты давали нам то, что мы хотели! Но я не говорила Скаю, что я ему помогаю. Началось с маленького толчка тут, небольшого порыва ветра там, но я и не думала, что моя помощь может ему навредить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я понимаю. Но теперь проблема у вас обоих! :Радуга Дэш: Тебе надо отрабатывать трюки, а Скай должен летать без тебя, или он никуда не поступит. :Вейпор Трейл: О, но он должен! О полётах с Чудо-молниями он мечтал с самого детства! :Сумеречная Искорка: А как же ты? :Вейпор Трейл: Я... я не думала об этом. Я просто хочу быть с лучшим другом. :Радуга Дэш: Значит, нам надо помочь вам обоим. :Сумеречная Искорка: Для начала скажем правду. :Вейпор Трейл: Нет, вы не должны! Скай будет раздавлен! Потеряв уверенность, он будет хуже летать! :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Тогда попробуем метод Дэш. :Радуга Дэш: Да! Ха-ха! Обожаю, когда я права! Отлично, вот что мы сделаем. Скаю нужно наращивать силу. Воздушные потоки, подъёмы крыльев, все эти скучные методики. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, это моя тема. :Вейпор Трейл: Но как мы его заставим? Он считает, что это ему не нужно. :Радуга Дэш: Скажем Скаю, что он должен заниматься с Искоркой, чтобы ты не чувствовала себя неловко оттого, что тренируешься со мной. :Вейпор Трейл: С вами? Правда?! Вы сделаете это для меня? :Радуга Дэш: Ха. Поверь мне: это будет очень весело. :музыка :стук :Вейпор Трейл: Ооо... А! :звяк, звяк, звяк :свисты :дует :царапают :Радуга Дэш: О, ты великолепна! :Вейпор Трейл: Правда? Спасибо! Не могу поверить, что вы справились! :Радуга Дэш: Ты впервые сказала что-то хорошее о себе. :Скай Стингер: Эй, может быть, мы уже поменяемся? Я хочу делать трюки с Радугой Дэш! :Вейпор Трейл: Ты не можешь! То есть, э, конечно, ты знаешь все трюки! :Скай Стингер: Хе. И все основы. хлопок Ты права: мне не нужны тренировки. :Вейпор Трейл: Э, возможно, Скай, а не нужны... :Скай Стингер: Я уже лучший — завтра все это увидят и тут же пригласят меня в Академию. :Вейпор Трейл: Но без тренировки не выйдет...! :Скай Стингер: Хе. Я не удивлюсь, если меня возьмут в Чудо-молнии сразу после экзамена. Бум — и мечта исполнилась. :Вейпор Трейл: пищит Скай, ты не так хорош, как думаешь! А! :хлопок :Скай Стингер: Что ты сказала? :Вейпор Трейл: вздыхает Скай, я как никто хочу, чтобы ты поступил, и ты — чудо, но... :Скай Стингер: Но что? :Вейпор Трейл: Я тебе... помогала. :Скай Стингер: фыркает Перестань! Мне не нужна помощь! Смотри! напрягается :Радуга Дэш: Оо... :стук :Скай Стингер: задыхается Как ты могла так поступить? Вы всё знали? Отлично. Все пони, кроме меня, знают, что я клоун. Ты это специально спланировала? Чтобы опозорить меня? :Вейпор Трейл: Что? Нет! Ты что, не знаешь меня? :Скай Стингер: Видимо, нет, если я только сейчас узнал, что ты — ужасный второй пилот! :Вейпор Трейл: А! Поверить не могу! :Скай Стингер: А я'' не верю, что был твоим другом! :свист :'Вейпор Трейл': Большое спасибо. :крутится :'Радуга Дэш': Думаешь, они ещё в ссоре? :хлопок :'Радуга Дэш': Да, они ещё в ссоре. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Это моя вина. Если бы мы сделали по-твоему, то избежали бы этих обид. :'Радуга Дэш': Нет, это ''моя вина. Я поняла это, когда увидела, как Скай занимался с тобой. Он даже не старался! :крутится :стук :Радуга Дэш: О нет. Он не верит в себя. :Спитфайр: Может, вы скажете, почему мой самый талантливый ученик летает как самый дырявый шарик?! :Радуга Дэш: Э, это длинная история, но мы всё исправим. :Спитфайр: Уж исправьте. в свисток :стук :Радуга Дэш: стонет Мы всё испортили, да? :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня есть план. :Скай Стингер: напрягается :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, Скай. Я подумала, что найду тебя тут. :Скай Стингер: Ясно, что мне нужно много тренироваться. Я не такой талантливый, как я думал. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, не такой. :Скай Стингер: саркастично Спасибо. Поддержали меня. :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня тоже не было таланта в дружбе. Но благодаря тренировке и помощи друзей я чему-то научилась, а теперь я — Принцесса Дружбы! :Скай Стингер: Хотите сказать, что я стану Принцессой Полётов? :свист :Радуга Дэш: Знаешь, ты очень талантливая. Ты станешь ведущим летуном. :Вейпор Трейл: Эх. Очень приятно, но нет. Я не вынесу столько внимания. :Радуга Дэш: Но ты не станешь Чудо-молнией, если боишься выделяться. Ты же этого хочешь, да? :Вейпор Трейл: Сначала нет. Я просто хотела быть со Скаем. Но когда я научилась делать трюки с вами, я поняла, что, возможно, я сама хочу этим заниматься! :Радуга Дэш: Я надеялась, что ты так скажешь. Пойдём со мной. :Скай Стингер: Что она тут делает? :Радуга Дэш: Скай, Вейпор не хотела украсть твою славу. Она думала, что помогает тебе. :Сумеречная Искорка: А ты, Вейпор, зря пыталась спрятаться в тень. :Радуга Дэш: Теперь вы можете остаться в ссоре или стать самыми великими летунами за всю известную историю Академии Чудо-молний! хлопок Выберите последний вариант. А то Спитфайр будет злиться на меня. :свист :дует :Вейпор Трейл: У тебя получится, Скай! :Скай Стингер: Сосредоточься на облаке! Это поможет тебе лететь прямо! :Вейпор Трейл: Ага! :свист :черканье :свист :тикает :Вейпор Трейл: Уу! Давай! :царапают :свист :Скай Стингер: Уу, да! смеётся :царапают :свисты :Радуга Дэш и Сумеречная Искорка: радуются :царапают :Новобранцы: радуются :Спитфайр: Поздравляю! Вы оба приняты в Академию Чудо-молний! :бух :Спитфайр: Что бы вы ни сделали, это сработало. У этих двоих есть потенциал. Кто знает? Может, они даже лучше тебя, Крэш. :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Так, только не будем преувеличивать. :Энджел Вингс: Э, я хотела сказать: вы оба — два моих самых любимых пони в Эквестрии. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, я это слышала! :Вейпор Трейл: Поверить не могу, что мы это сделали! :Скай Стингер: Ты молодец! Даже если ты лучше меня, всё равно можешь быть моим вторым пилотом. :Вейпор Трейл: Ох. смешок А ты — моим. :отличия звенят :открываются :Радуга Дэш: спину :закрываются :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой. Хорошо быть дома :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Даже не говори. Теперь мы сможем почитать о Дэринг Ду, выпить сока с Эпплджек... :стуки :открывается :Мисти Флай: Дэш! Я тебя повсюду ищу! Срочный сбор Чудо-молний! Надо вернуться в штаб. :Радуга Дэш: Ты что, издеваешься?! Я только что оттуда! вздыхает :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: смеётся |-| Английская стенограмма = :door opens :Rainbow Dash: Spring training was awesome, but I can't wait to see my friends! :door closes :Rainbow Dash: I'm gonna catch up on some Daring Do with Twilight, help Applejack make my favorite cider, and have a sleepover with Pinkie! :Misty Fly: We get it. You have a fun week planned. :Spitfire: Meanwhile, I'm stuck here running trials week at the Academy. :Rainbow Dash: But you love yelling and blowing your whistle. :Spitfire: Yeah. I do. :Rainbow Dash: See you gals later! :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: chuckles :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: sighs :mark ringing :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Oh, the map! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight! So where am I going? The Crystal Mountains? Vanhoover? Here? Please say here. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, the good news is we both got called by the map! :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! beat Does that mean there's bad news? :Twilight Sparkle: No. Well, not exactly. :Rainbow Dash: groans I was just there! :song :whoosh :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh! :Rainbow Dash: Ahem. :Spitfire: All right, newbies! Welcome to trials week for the Wonderbolt Academy! You'll be judged on your speed, strength, agility, and technique, culminating in a final evaluation. Will it be hard? Yes! Will you cry? Maybe. Will you fly so much your wings fall off? That has only happened once. :Angel Wings: She's just exaggerating to make a point, right? I mean, wings can't really fall off... can they? :Spitfire: You think you've got what it takes to be an elite flyer? :Sky Stinger: Yes, ma'am. :Rest of recruits: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Well, lemme tell you. You don't! :Rainbow Dash: wistfully I remember when she said that to me. :Recruits: in awe :Angel Wings: You don't think Rainbow Dash is the pony whose wings fell off, do you? :Spitfire: whistle Quit your whispering and give me five hundred laps! Go, go, go! :whooshes :Angel Wings: Um, I just wanted you to know, you two are my favorite ponies in all of Equestria. :Spitfire: Well, isn't that sweet? Now get going on those laps! :whoosh :Spitfire: Welcome, Princess Twilight. Rainbow Dash What are you doing back so soon? :Rainbow Dash: Official friendship business. :Twilight Sparkle: Have you noticed anypony having a hard time with their friends? :Spitfire: Not really, but it's not my job to worry about their relationships. I'm here to make them elite flyers. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Adorable. They're so full of hope and competition. Eh, their technique could use some work, though. :Twilight Sparkle: You should tell them. I'm sure they'd appreciate any notes from you. :Rainbow Dash: Nah. I wouldn't want to mess with their confidence. :Twilight Sparkle: But they'll never get better if they don't know what to work on. :Spitfire: Sloppy wing placement, crooked lines... I'm gonna have to drill them on basic technique in the classroom portion. :Twilight Sparkle: Classroom portion? :Spitfire: Yeah, it's everypony's least favorite part of trial week, but it has to be done. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we can help! :Rainbow Dash: We can? :Twilight Sparkle: Absolutely! Between your flying skills and my teaching expertise, they could learn a lot! Plus, once they get to know us, they'll be more comfortable coming to us with their friendship problems! :Rainbow Dash: Count us in! :Spitfire: Great! whistle :thud :Spitfire: You have your work cut out for you. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank goodness I had time to whip up a few charts on flight patterns and wing symmetry! It's fresh in my mind from when I learned to fly! This is so exciting! :Rainbow Dash: Maybe for you. I practically fell asleep when I went through this. Tell you what. I'll leave the teaching stuff to you, and I'll just make sure they stay awake! airhorn :ears ringing :Twilight Sparkle: I'm pretty sure their thirst for knowledge will keep them bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. :Rainbow Dash: chuckles Good one, Twilight. :opens :Rainbow Dash: airhorn :Recruits: gasping :Rainbow Dash: Wake up, newbies! Class is in session! :Twilight Sparkle: Hello, students! I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: But you can call us "T-Sparks" and "The Dashinator"! :Twilight Sparkle: throat :Rainbow Dash: nervously Just kidding. :Twilight Sparkle: And we're here to go over basic flying technique. :Sky Stinger: groans :Rainbow Dash: Who said that?! :Sky Stinger: Me. I mean, we're here because we're amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers. We're way past basics. :Rainbow Dash: What's your name? :Sky Stinger: Sky Stinger. You've, uh, never heard of me? :Vapor Trail: He set the record for the fastest vertical acceleration rate! Five hundred feet in two seconds! :Rainbow Dash: unimpressed Huh. That's pretty impressive. :Vapor Trail: It's amazing. :Twilight Sparkle: throat It is, and we can talk personal records after class, Ms...? :Sky Stinger: Vapor Trail. She's my wingpony. I never fly without her. :Rainbow Dash: But you'll have to in the solo trials. :Vapor Trail: There are... gulps ...solo trials? :Rainbow Dash: Yup. It's a part of your final evaluation. :Sky Stinger: scoffs We'll ace that test with our wings tied behind our flanks. My picture will go right up there, next to yours. :Rainbow Dash: That's a mighty big claim, considering everypony here is an amazingly awesome crazy-good flyer. :Sky Stinger: I know. :Twilight Sparkle: throat Okay! Let's get back on track. Now, who can tell me the best wing angle to achieve minimal air resistance? :Rainbow Dash: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: airhorn :Rainbow Dash: quickly Wake up newbies! Class is in session! :opens :Recruits: chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Well, there were a few hiccups, but overall, that went pretty well. :Rainbow Dash: neck, yawns Yeah, nopony fell asleep. What? I'm not a student! :Sky Stinger: Hey, Teach! :Rainbow Dash: Me or Twilight? Probably Twilight. :Sky Stinger: Um, uh, both. About the solo test. I'm actually kinda worried about it. :Twilight Sparkle: Aw, that's all right. We all have moments where we doubt ourselves. :Sky Stinger: No, no. I've absolutely zero doubts about myself. I'm a strong flyer. Like, really, really, really strong. This isn't about me. I'm worried for Vapor. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well, that is very... kind of you? :Rainbow Dash: Tell you what. It's almost time for your freestyle training. Why don't you grab her and show us what you got? :Sky Stinger: Yes! Prepare to be impressed! :whoosh :Sky Stinger: By me. :whoosh :Sky Stinger: Like I said, Vapor still needs work. :whoosh :whooshing :Twilight Sparkle: Well, he may be full of himself, but I have to admit, Sky is an excellent flyer. He must have shot up two hundred feet! :Rainbow Dash: But did you see Vapor Trail? Her wing was under his. I think she gave him a boost. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I didn't even notice Vapor. I was too busy watching Sky. :whooshing :Twilight Sparkle: gasps I think you're right! Vapor just created a gust of wind that caught Sky's wing at a forty-five degree angle, propelling him into a flipping loop! beat Somepony paid attention in class! :Rainbow Dash: Sky obviously has no idea he's not actually amazingly awesome. :Twilight Sparkle: And Vapor's so busy making her friend look good, she's not focused on her own flying at all. gasps This must be our friendship problem! And there's only one thing to do! :whooshing :Twilight Sparkle: You don't want to tell them? :Rainbow Dash: Of course not! Flying is like thirty percent skill and seventy percent confidence! You can't mess with a flyer's confidence! :Twilight Sparkle: But you can't improve if you don't think you have to! Besides, Vapor's keeping a pretty big secret from Sky, and that could lead to trouble! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but if we tell them that they've been holding each other back, that could be trouble too! :Sky Stinger: Ah, I nailed that flipping loop. I'm actually surprised you're still here. Thought I blew you away. :Vapor Trail: of breath You were... great, Sky. :thud :Spitfire: Come on, Vapor Trail! You're gonna have to build up your endurance if you want a shot at the Academy! Wonderbolts don't get winded! Angel Wings, you call that cloud-busting?! That cloud barely knew you were there! I love my job. :Sky Stinger: We'll keep working, and who knows? One day, you might come close to being almost as good as me. :Vapor Trail: Oh, I don't think so. You were voted Stratusburg's most promising flyer! I was voted best sneeze. sneezes :Sky Stinger: You do have a really great sneeze. :Vapor Trail: Thanks, Sky, but I don't think I can sneeze my way into the Academy. sighs I'm pretty beat. I'm gonna hit the showers. :Sky Stinger: You have to help her. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, she's not the one— :Rainbow Dash: Will do! :opens :Rainbow Dash: Hey, you did great. You're a really strong flyer. :Vapor Trail: Uh, me? :Twilight Sparkle: Vapor Trail, we know what you've been doing. :Rainbow Dash: You've been doing great! :Twilight Sparkle: groans You've been helping Sky! :Vapor Trail: Uh, I don't know what you're talking about! Sky doesn't need anypony's help. He's amazing. :poink :Rainbow Dash: sighs Not without you. And it's gonna be pretty obvious during the solo trials when he can't get enough air to do a flipping loop. :Vapor Trail: Oh, no! I can't let that happen! I mean, ah, uh... Aw, sugarcubes! :Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this for him? :Vapor Trail: sighs It started when we were kids. You have to understand... :Vapor Trail: narrating ...Sky grew up with a lot of siblings. It was tough. He was always trying to get his parents' attention. Meanwhile, I was an only child who hated all the attention I got from mine. :"Twirly Whirly": Vapor Trail! Where are you? Do you need a snack? Do you wanna do homework? :"Steer Straight": Or we can just spend some time together! All day is never enough! :Young Vapor Trail: sighs :Young Sky Stinger: Mom, Dad, I'm here! Look, look, look-look-look-look, hey! Mom, Dad, can you see? :blowing :baby crying :Young Sky Stinger: sighs :Young Vapor Trail: Whoa, that was amazing! :whoosh :Vapor Trail: narrating Flying together gave us both what we wanted! But I never told Sky how much I was helping him. It started with a small boost here or a little gust of wind there, but I didn't think my help could actually hurt his chances. :Twilight Sparkle: I understand. But now you're both in trouble! :Rainbow Dash: You need to work on your tricks, and Sky needs to be able to fly without you or he won't make it. :Vapor Trail: Oh, but he has to! Flying with the Wonderbolts has been Sky's dream ever since he was a colt! :Twilight Sparkle: What about you? :Vapor Trail: I... I guess I haven't thought about it. I just want to be with my best friend. :Rainbow Dash: Then we have to find a way to help both of you. :Twilight Sparkle: Starting with telling Sky the truth. :Vapor Trail: No, you can't! Sky will be crushed! And without his confidence, he won't fly as well! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Then I guess we'll give Dash's method a shot. :Rainbow Dash: Yes! Hah-hah! I love being right! Okay, here's what we do. Sky needs to build his strength. Air drills, wing lifts, all that boring methodical stuff. :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like my cup of oats. :Vapor Trail: But how will we get him to do that? He doesn't think he needs practice. :Rainbow Dash: We'll just tell Sky that he should practice with Twilight so you won't feel so self-conscious about getting special training from me. :Vapor Trail: With you? Really?! You'd do that for me? :Rainbow Dash: Hah. You say that like it's not gonna be a blast. :music :thud :Vapor Trail: Whooa... Ah! :clang, clang, clang :whooshing :blowing :screeching :Rainbow Dash: Oh, you were awesome! :Vapor Trail: Really? Thanks! I can't believe I was able to keep up! :Rainbow Dash: That's the first nice thing I've heard you say about yourself. :Sky Stinger: Hey, can we switch now? I want to do tricks with Rainbow Dash! :Vapor Trail: You can't! I mean, uh, you're already so good at the fancy stuff! :Sky Stinger: Heh. And the basic stuff. beat You're right, I don't need to practice at all. :Vapor Trail: Um, maybe, Sky, you should... :Sky Stinger: I'm already the best and everypony's gonna know it when I'm asked to join the Academy tomorrow. :Vapor Trail: But not if you don't practice...! :Sky Stinger: Heh. I wouldn't be surprised if they asked me to become a Wonderbolt straight out of the trials. Boom, dream achieved. :Vapor Trail: squealing Sky, you're not as good as you think you are! gasps :beat :Sky Stinger: What did you say? :Vapor Trail: sighs Sky, I want you to get in as much as anypony, and you're amazing, but... :Sky Stinger: But what? :Vapor Trail: I've been... helping you. :Sky Stinger: scoffs Puh-lease! I don't need your help! Watch! straining :Rainbow Dash: Gyuh... :thud :Sky Stinger: panting How can you do this to me? Did you all know? Oh, great. So everypony but me knows I'm a joke. Was this your plan the whole time? To embarrass me? :Vapor Trail: What? No! Don't you know me at all? :Sky Stinger: I guess not, since it took me this long to find out you're a terrible wingpony! :Vapor Trail: gasps I can't believe you! :Sky Stinger: I'' can't believe I was ever your friend! :whoosh :'Vapor Trail': Thanks a lot. :whirring :'Rainbow Dash': Do you think they're still mad? :beat :'Rainbow Dash': Yeah, they're still mad. :'Twilight Sparkle': This is all my fault. If we'd just done things your way, maybe we could have avoided this whole mess. :'Rainbow Dash': No, it's ''my fault. It hit me when I was watching Sky train with you. He wasn't even trying! :whirring :thud :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no. He's lost his confidence. :Spitfire: Do you want to tell me why one of my most promising students is flying like a balloon with a hole in it?! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, it's a long story, but we'll fix it. :Spitfire: Yes, you will. whistle :thud :Rainbow Dash: groans We really messed up, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: I have a plan. :Sky Stinger: straining :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Sky. I thought I might find you here. :Sky Stinger: Well, apparently, I need a lot of practice. Guess I'm not the natural I thought I was. :Twilight Sparkle: No, you're not. :Sky Stinger: sarcastic Thanks. Good pep talk. :Twilight Sparkle: I wasn't a natural at friendship. But with some practice and help from my friends, I got better, and now I'm the Princess of Friendship! :Sky Stinger: So you're saying I can be the... Princess of Flying? :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: You know, you're really good. You're lead pony material. :Vapor Trail: Hm. That's sweet of you, but no. I couldn't handle all the attention. :Rainbow Dash: But you'll never become a Wonderbolt if you're too afraid to shine. That is what you want, right? :Vapor Trail: Well, not at first. I just wanted to be with Sky. But learning to do all those fun tricks with you? It made me realize this is something I want for myself! :Rainbow Dash: I was hoping you'd say that. Come with me. :Sky Stinger: What's she doing here? :Rainbow Dash: Sky, Vapor was never trying to steal your spotlight. She thought she was helping you. :Twilight Sparkle: And Vapor, you shouldn't have been so content to take a back seat. :Rainbow Dash: Now, you can either stay mad, or help each other and become two of the greatest flyers the Wonderbolt Academy has ever seen! beat Please pick the second option. I don't want Spitfire to be mad at me. :whoosh :blowing :Vapor Trail: You got this, Sky! :Sky Stinger: Focus on a cloud when you spin! It'll help you fly straight when you come out of it! :Vapor Trail: Uh-huh! :whoosh :scribbling :whoosh :ticking :Vapor Trail: whooping :screeching :whoosh :Sky Stinger: Whoo, yeah! laughs :screeching :whooshing :Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle: cheering :screeching :Recruits: cheering :Spitfire: Congratulations! You've both made it into the Wonderbolt Academy! :flump :Spitfire: Whatever you did, it worked. They still have a lot of potential. Who knows? They might even be better than you, Crash. :Rainbow Dash: laughing Okay, let's not get carried away. :Angel Wings: Um, I just wanted you to know, you two are my new favorite ponies in all of Equestria. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, I heard that! :Vapor Trail: I can't believe we did it! :Sky Stinger: You were great! Even though you can out-fly me, you can be my wingpony anytime. :Vapor Trail: Aw. chuckles And you can be mine. :marks ringing :open :Rainbow Dash: clicking :close :Twilight Sparkle: Phew. It's good to be home. :Rainbow Dash: sighs You're telling me. Now we can finally catch up with some Daring Do, I can make cider with Applejack— :knocking :opens :Misty Fly: Dash! I've been looking all over for you! Wonderbolt emergency! We got to get back to HQ. :Rainbow Dash: You've gotta be kidding me! I was just there! sighs :thud :Twilight Sparkle: laughing :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Top Bolt Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон